La morsure du renard
by nattie black
Summary: SPOILER S. 3B ! Le Nogitsune est parti mais a laissé une trace indélébile en Stiles. Petite scène où le petit humain tient tête au grand méchant loup. Sterek.


**La morsure du renard**

La meute disait comprendre que je ne sois plus tout à fait le même après l'épisode du Nogitsune. Mais personne ne pouvait se mettre à ma place, aucun d'eux, aussi proches étaient-ils, ne pouvaient comprendre ce que je ressentais. Pendant plusieurs semaines j'avais été l'hôte non consentant du plus terrible démon que la terre ai connu. Au départ je ne me suis aperçu de rien, j'avais mis mes trous de mémoire sur le compte de la fatigue et de notre rituel mortuaire. Quand le Nogitsune m'avait laissé sentir sa présence il était trop tard, j'étais complètement sous son influence. J'ai alors mené une guerre sans merci, utilisant toutes mes forces pour le contrer et reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je ne doute pas que j'aurai fini par gagner s'il n'avait pas eu accès à toute ma vie, tous mes souvenirs. Sournoisement il s'est servi de la maladie de ma mère pour me mettre un genoux à terre. L'espace de quelques heures la terreur m'a paralysé et il ne lui en a pas fallut plus pour m'engloutir entièrement. Nous somme alors devenu qu'un. Il vivait ce que je vivais et je ressentais ce qu'il ressentait. Jouir de la douleur et de la peur qu'on inflige aux personnes auxquelles on tient le plus vous marque plus profondément qu'un fer rouge.

Aujourd'hui tout le monde me rassure, ils ne m'en veulent pas. Et selon eux je ne dois pas m'en vouloir non plus parce que je n'étais pas moi-même. Mais personne ne veut comprendre que justement, c'était moi. Même s'ils ont vaincu le Nogitsune, il vivra toujours en moi.

Je ne me laisse plus malmener, d'ailleurs quand Peter à cru jouer au père protecteur, en m'agrippant par le cou pour avoir défleuré sa fille, pas une once de peur ne s'est infiltrée dans mes veines, au contraire je lui ai répondu par un coup de poing qui lui a explosé le nez. Il avait guéri dans la minute mais le message était passé : l'humain que j'étais n'était plus le plus faible de la meute. Je m'étais aussi rendu compte que mes sentiments pour Lydia s'étaient évaporés, le renard n'avait pas spécialement apprécié le rôle qu'elle avait joué. Après tout c'était à cause d'elle s'il avait dû précipiter son plan et agir plus tôt que prévu. C'est cet imprévu qui l'avait rendu vulnérable et qui avait permis aux autres de le détruire. Alors quand je voyais la rousse je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir comme un goût amer dans la bouche.

Les excès de colère et les envies de solitude faisaient désormais partis de mon quotidien, si bien que même mon père ne savait plus comment agir avec moi. Le seul à ne pas prendre de pincettes était Derek, et cela me plaisait autant que cela m'amusait.

Entre nous c'était comme si les compteurs étaient remis à zéro, cette histoire semblait l'avoir affecté autant que moi et notre nouveau jeu était de tester l'autre pour voir où étaient les nouvelles limites. Il ne l'avait jamais dit mais je devinais qu'il se sentais coupable et cela à bien des égares. S'il n'avait pas été dupe face à Jenifer Blake nous n'aurions pas eu besoin de défier la mort. Tout comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à moi, de ne pas avoir détecté que mon statut d'humain parfaitement normal avait fait de moi une proie idéale.

Si j'avais le pouvoir de remonter le temps et de faire en sorte que le renard possède une autre personne je le ferais. Mais je ne peux nier le fait que j'appréciais les aptitudes qui s'étaient gravées dans mon être. Désormais, contrairement à Alison, j'étais apte à rivaliser avec les loups au corps à corps.

- Stiles, est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter ça s'il te plait ?

Je sortais de ma bulle reprenant pieds avec la réalité. Je pris conscience du mouvement répétitif que faisait ma jambe. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir qui m'avait parlé. Voyant que la demande venait de Derek je pris à malin plaisir à accentuer le tressautement de mon genou tout en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

- Si cela t'énerve tant que ça vient me faire arrêter.

Il était le seul contre lequel je ne m'étais pas encore battu, mais je ne me faisait pas d'illusion, à ce petit jeu c'est lui qui aurait le dessus, il était le plus entraîné. Au risque de me prendre une déculotté mémorable je me mis dans le l'optique de provoquer une bagarre.

- C'est un pays libre Derek. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est chez toi qu'on doit se plier aux moindres de tes désirs. Dis-je avec une touche d'insolence.

Je vis les yeux du loup briller quand il compris où je voulais en venir, cela était un test et non le début d'une nouvelle colère. Mais les autres ne le comprirent pas. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement saisi ce qu'il se passait entre Derek et moi.

- Laisse tomber il finira par arrêter. Quand il est comme ça faut pas chercher à comprendre. Lui conseilla Isaac.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser te manquer de respect ? Sans raison valable en plus ?

- Peter ne les encourages pas ! Tu ne devrais même pas être ici de toute manière.

- Roh aller Scott, on meurt tous d'envie de voir qui des deux aura le dessus.

- Tout ce que toi tu veux c'est que quelqu'un te venge pour toutes les fois où Stiles t'a battu. Rétorqua Lydia.

- Oh oui vas-y Derek montre à tout le monde à quel point tu es le dominant. Ne puis-je m'empêcher de claquer tout en faisant mine de m'intéresser à autre chose.

- Tout le monde dehors.

- Derek non, tu sais qu'il le fait exprès.

- J'ai dit DEHORS !

- Pff vous êtes vraiment aussi immature l'un que l'autre. Essayez de ne pas vous entre-tuer. Souffla la rousse.

Une fois que tous eurent quitté le loft je lançais une nouvelle pique.

- Le grand méchant loup aurait-il peur de m'affronter devant tout le monde ?

Mais contrairement à ce que je pensais il ne fonça pas tête baissée. Il se releva lentement de son fauteuil, ne me quittant pas du regard. Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes avant de mettre la main dessus. Il me regardait avec avidité, avec envie. Quand j'étais encore jeune et insouciant je m'étais demandais si j'étais bisexuel parce que je trouvais certains gars plutôt pas mal. Mais regarder mes co-équipiers sous la douche ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. J'avais donc fini par me dire que j'étais juste Derekophile et que cela tenait au fait qu'il était le premier vrai loup-garou que j'avais vu, qu'il transpirait le gars ténébreux, mystérieux et dangereux. En somme l'archétype même du mec qui fait fondre toutes les filles. D'ailleurs cela n'était pas allé plus loin que le simple béguin, le traitement violent qu'il m'infligeait avait le mérite de couper mes hormones avant qu'elles n'entrent en jeu. Mais comme je le disais, nos comportements vis à vis de l'autre avaient quelque peu changés et présentement je le trouvais juste totalement érotique. Ce qui m'agaçait profondément, je ne voulais plus être sous l'emprise de personne. Encore moins de quelqu'un qui ne me prenait pas pleinement au sérieux.

Je ne pris conscience de sa présence devant moi que quand sa main stoppa le mouvement de ma jambe.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas avoir volé la dernière fois que tu as essayé de me contraindre à rester immobile ?

- C'est au Nogitsune que j'avais à faire, pas à toi.

- Oui mais il a eut l'amabilité de me laisser certaines aptitudes en partant. Je suis donc en mesure de recommencer.

- J'aurai dû être là et te protéger. Mon humeur joueuse retomba d'un coup.

- Bon sang je n'étais pas une demoiselle en détresse et c'est moi qui n'est pas été à la hauteur. Il me regarda presque choqué.

- Mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Oui c'est ça.

- Mais Stiles...

- Non ! Il y a des choses dont tu ne veux pas parler et bien là c'est pareil. Je ferais mieux de rentrer.

- Tu évites tout le temps la conversation, dés qu'on veux t'en parler tu te renfermes sur toi même. Ça va te bouffer de l'intérieur.

- C'est vrai que toi tu es un bavard, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu nous a parlé de tes relations amoureuses destructrices pour ton entourage ?

Il eut un mouvement de recul, touché en plein cœur par ce que je venais de dire. Et cela me fit plaisir. Pas de le voir souffrir, mais je savais qu'à partir de maintenant il me ficherait la paix. Mais alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie il me barra le passage. Je soufflais agacé et tenta de le contourner, mais une fois encore il s'interposa.

- Derek. Le menaçais-je.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule le visage déterminé. La colère monta en flèche de manière fulgurante et en quart de seconde tous mes muscles étaient bandés prêt à l'action. En deux trois mouvements avec la rapidité et la force du renard je l'avais attrapé à bras le corps et envoyé à l'autre bout du loft. Je le regardais, un sourire suffisant accroché aux lèvres, avant de me diriger vers la sortie. J'avais la main sur la poignée quand Derek me plaqua contre la porte. Je grognais de rage et poussais de toutes mes forces pour me libérer. Mon dos épousa parfaitement le torse derrière moi. Je sentis une boucle de ceinture s'enfoncer dans mes reins et cela eut l'effet de me faire prendre conscience de la situation.

- C'est là où tu voulais en arriver hein. Attaquais-je pour masquer mon trouble.

Avec précaution, et exerçant toujours un poids contre moi, il déplaça ses mains contre la porte pour les placer juste à côté des miennes. Sa tête se logea dans mon cou et souffle chaud balaya ma peau.

- Il est vrai qu'il n'a qu'avec toi que la domination est si jouissive. Me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Instantanément je me décontractais et frôlais ses doigts des miens. Il plongea son nez dans mon cou et inspira mon odeur à pleins poumons. Je dus me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir face à cette attitude. Je laissais reposer ma tête contre son épaule tandis qu'il posait une de ses mains sur ma hanche. Doucement je me retournais dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et le désir y était de nouveau présent. J'humectais ma bouche tout en fixant la sienne pour lui faire comprendre ce que j'attendais de lui. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à mon visage et m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser. Je profitais qu'il baissait sa garde pour inverser la situation. Son dos claqua violemment contre le battant alors que j'attaquais ses lèvres de mes dents. De ses bras il essaya de me repousser mais je les lui plaquais d'autorité contre la porte.

- Tu vas rester bien sage Hale. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps de rêve de te rendre la pareille.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il arrêta de gesticuler que je l'embrassais. Derek accepta de rester contre la porte mais il libéra ses mains pour fourrager dans mes cheveux. Mais cela ne me convenait pas, j'étais comme un affamé, j'avais une envie de chair, de la sienne. Je laissais dériver ma bouche jusqu'au haut de son torse et le mordit sous son épaule. Je l'entendis haleter en réponse. J'arrachais presque son tee-shirt me décidant à prendre ce que j'estimais mien. Je le jetais au sol et le chevaucha. De nouveau je nus lançais dans un baiser torride. Le début de renflement que je sentais contre mon haine me fit comprendre que Derek n'était pas contre ce traitement, pourtant il me repoussa.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on va un peu vite.

- Je t'en pris tu ne vas pas me dire que dans l'intimité tu es du genre guimauve !

J'enlevais mon propre haut avant qu'il ne se relève souplement en agrippant sous les fesses me poussant à m'accrocher à lui.

- Lit. Me donna-t-il pour seule explication.

Pleinement satisfait je me laissais attirer dans les bras de Derek. Plus un mot n'avait été prononcé depuis que l'on s'était dirigé vers son lit et je n'était tout d'un coup plus tout à fait sûre de moi. De ses doigts Derek me caressait le dos et la nuque.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé, tu m'as bien mordu jusqu'au sang à un moment.

Je ne répondis pas me contentant de rigoler tout en rougissant.

- Il n'y a pas à dire je préfère nettement nos nouveaux jeux.


End file.
